Katie & Everett
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Kurt & Blaine's daughter Katie has a new friend. Everett is still coming to terms with who he is, and Katie and her dads all reach out to him. Will he take their hands?
1. The New Boy

"Have a good first day back Katie!" Kurt called to his daughter. She paused in the doorway and smiled back at him.

"You too Daddy," she said happily. "and don't you or Dad work too hard ok?"

"We won't," Blaine called as she closed the door.

* * *

"Um.. Excuse me," came a voice and Katie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy around her age, looking nervously at her.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" she asked. Weakly, he nodded. "I'm Katie."

"Everett," answered the boy in a shaky voice. "I… I think I'm in your year. D… Do you know where the English classroom is?"

"You must be in my year!" said Katie cheerily. "I've got English next, so unless they schedule English at the same time for two different years…" she shrugged. "Come with me."

* * *

When Everett started to make a move to a seat on his own, Katie grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Come sit by me."

"Are you sure?" he asked shakily. "I wouldn't want to cramp your style or anything…"

"Not at all," said Katie, smiling. "It'll be nice to have some company." Everett shrugged and slipped into the seat beside her just as the teacher came in to the room

"Ok, so to get the term started, I'm going to give you all an assignment." There was a load groan that echoed all over the room. "Not that type of assignment," said the teacher. "It won't count toward your grade or anything. It's just for me to see where you're at."

"So what do you want us to do?" a student spoke up.

"I want you to write," the teacher answered, beginning to pace across the front of the room. "I want you to write about yourself. A poem, a little short story or an essay sort of thing, that's up to you. But I want you to write about how you feel about the world."

* * *

"Hey Qu…" Katie stopped at the warning look on her teacher's face. "Mrs Puckerman," she corrected herself. "I'm really glad I'm in your class this year."

"So am I!" Quinn said happily.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Everett. He's new this term."

"Oh, pleased to meet you Everett," Quinn smiled warmly at him. "I'm Mrs Puckerman. If you have any questions or problems or anything else, feel free to come find me ok?"

"Sure," said Everett uncertainly, looking down at his shoe. "Thanks."

"That goes for you too Katie!" Quinn called after them as they started to make for their next class.

"You know the English teacher?" Everett asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah," Katie answered slowly. "She… She's a friend of my parents."

"Oh, nice," Everett said. "I bet you get perks huh?"

"No, she tries to treat me the same as the other teachers do, but she says she's the one I should go to if I have any problems with anything, and I do. Go to her that is. She's really nice."

"She seemed it, yeah."

* * *

"Hey Katie," said Everett, allowing himself to fall against the locker beside hers the next morning.

"Hi Everett," she said, smiling when as she closed her locker door to see him.

"What have you got first?" he asked.

"I think we pretty much have all the same classes," she answered. "What do you have?"

"Maths," he said, sighing.

"Huh!" Katie said as they started down the hall. "Me too! How's that for proving a theory?"

"I guess," said Everett. "You are pretty smart Katie."

"And don't you forget it!" she said, rounding the corner into the classroom. He followed her, laughing a little and slipped into the seat beside the one she'd taken.

"You gotta give me some credit though," he said, finally returning her smile.

"I do, do I?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at him.

"You haven't seen the best of me yet, Miss Anderson," he said, winking as the teacher came in and quieted them down for class.

* * *

"See?" Everett said, handing her his paper so she could see the completed quiz the teacher had given them. "What'd I tell you?"

"That only tells me you're a maths genius," she said as she handed his paper back.

"Katie and Everett!" the teacher yelled suddenly, staring at the both of them. Katie blushed as she felt the stares of their classmates follow the teacher.

"Sorry Sir," she said, sinking a little lower in her seat.

"I was just proving my mathematical prowess," said Everett, turning the paper for the teacher to see and causing Katie's face to turn a slight shade of pink.

"It appears," said the teacher, picking up Everett's paper and looking it over. "That luckily for you, you did in fact answer all the quiz questions correctly. Well done Everett. But, that's not to say I appreciate talking in my classroom."

"But.." said Everett as Katie closed her eyes, trying desperately to be invisible.

"I don't appreciate talking in my classroom," said the teacher, leaning in close to Everett's face.

"Come on!" Everett said.

"Detention!" the teacher declared. "Tomorrow at lunch."

"Pardon me, sir, but Everett's new here. He doesn't know all the rules yet…" Katie said quietly in a desperate attempt to defend her friend.

"I would think," said the teacher, rounding in on her now. "That most teachers would not appreciate nor tolerate talking in their classrooms, let alone back chatting. That detention goes for you too Miss Anderson." Katie gulped hard as she slipped further down into her chair, her cheeks colouring a few shades darker than before.


	2. Friend That's A Boy

Katie blushed at the loud whistle that greeted her as she entered the room. She looked around, smiling at her friend when she was confident they were alone.

"Woah!" Everett said, doing a double take as she slipped into a seat a few away from where he was slumped in his own. "Katie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"How good you can look," he answered, causing her face to go a slightly deeper shade of scarlet. "Brains, and beauty," he said breathlessly, whistling. Though, he abruptly closed his mouth and straightened up in his seat when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Do you want to.. go out tonight?" Everett asked in a whisper, leaning over.

Katie blinked. "S-Sure. I guess. That would be cool."

"Katie! Do you want a detention for speaking in detention?"

"No sir," said Katie, sliding down in her seat a little.

* * *

"Hey honey." Kurt smiled, looking up from his computer as she walked in the door.

"Hey Daddy," she said, returning his smile. "Didn't work too hard today, did you?"

"I don't think so. Although I did get a lot done, so…"

"Daddy!" she laughed, hugging his shoulders. "You didn't forget to have lunch again, did you?"

"No, I can safely so I did not," Kurt answered. "And your Aunty Rachel can vouch for it."

"What?" Katie asked. "Did you see her today?"

"I did," he said, smiling.

"Well," said Katie, "How was she? Uncle Finn?"

"Both good," said Kurt. "They've got some good news though, so they're coming over for dinner tonight to tell us all the news at once."

"Tonight?" Katie asked, wide eyed.

Kurt shook his head. "Tomorrow night. I meant tomorrow night," he corrected, to which Katie let out a sigh of relief.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at his daughter. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"The sigh," said Kurt. "I heard it Katie. So what was it for?"

"Is it ok if I go out tonight?" Katie asked instead of answering her father's question.

"Who with?" Kurt asked, "where?"

"A friend."

"Where?" Kurt asked again.

"Everett never told me," said Katie in a whisper.

"Ah. There we go," said Kurt with a chuckle.

"What?" asked Katie, beginning to blush as a small laugh escaped from her lips.

"You didn't tell me that little detail," said Kurt, unable to resist the chance to playfully tease his daughter. Just a little.

"What little detail?"

"Everett," said Kurt. "Everett is a _boy_."

"So?" Katie asked.

"Well, boys your age…" Kurt said.

"Daddy!" Katie yelled playfully. "So can I go?" she asked, wincing in anticipation of his answer.

"Oh, alright," said Kurt and a smile erupted on her face.

"Thank you Daddy! You are the best!" said Katie, hugging him.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. His daughter's happiness was somewhat infectious.

* * *

"Katie," Kurt asked peeking into his daughter's room. "Do your Dad and I get to meet this Everett?"

"I guess so," said Katie, shrugging as she glanced at her father. "He _is_ coming to pick me up in a few hours."

"Oh, the boy has a car," said Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy! It's not even like that!" Katie said. "We're just friends."

* * *

"Would you look at you?!" Blaine gasped as his daughter appeared at the top of the stairs. "Where does my beautiful little girl think she's going all dressed up like that?"

"Dinner with a friend," said Katie simply.

"A friend huh?" Blaine asked. "Would this friend just _happen_ to be a boy?" Katie's coloured cheeks answered for her. "But Daddy did say it was ok," she added before Blaine could protest.

"He did, did he?" Blaine asked, wandering off to find his husband.

* * *

"Woah!" Everett said breathlessly, simply staring at his friend as she stood in the doorway. "Katie, you look…"

"Beautiful?" said Blaine popping up behind his daughter.

"Stunning?" Kurt offered.

"Both," said Everett, quickly gaining composure at the sudden appearance of her parents. "And more. Even better than you did at school today…" he said, making her blush.

"Come on in," Katie said, stepping aside. "Daddy, Dad, this is Everett," she continued, turning to her fathers once Everett stood beside her.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Anderson," said Everett, nervously shaking Kurt's hand. "Sir," he said, his hands shaking as he moved on to Blaine.

"Have fun honey!" Kurt said as they turned toward the door.

"Oh, and Everett?" Blaine said, causing the young boy to pause and turn back to him. "Have her home by nine would you please?"

"Yes sir," said Everett. "Of course."


	3. No Judgement

"Katie, why didn't you tell me?" Everett asked once they were seated at a table.

"Tell you what?" Katie asked softly.

"About your Dads," said Everett. "And the fact that you have two of them?"

"Does it really matter?" Katie asked as anger started to build within her.

"No," said Everett, his eyes falling to the table a moment before returning to meet Katie's. "But, will you tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"They got judged for it in high school. If I can stop them being judged, I will."

A small smile escaped Everett's lips. "You must really love them."

"I do," Katie said. "They're my Dads. I'm going to love them forever."

"Of course, but ah Katie…"

"Yeah?"

"It's ok to tell me," said Everett "No judgement, I promise."

"Thank you," Katie said softly. "I.. I really appreciate that, and I'm sure they would too. And Everett,"

"Mm?" he said, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry for flaring up at you."

"That's ok," said Everett.

"It's just, I get protective. I don't want them to get hurt. Not again."

"Again?" Everett asked quietly.

"You know slushies right?" Katie asked, and Everett nodded. "They used to get them… in the face."

"In the face?" asked Everett, blinking.

"Mean people used to throw it at them, and there was this one time, my Dad told me, when he took a slushie that was meant for Daddy. Only, it had rock salt in it and it really hurt his eye."

Everett made a sympathetic noise of pain. "Ouch," he said. "I can only imagine how much that would have hurt. Brave guy."

"That's my Dad," said Katie, smiling proudly. "Enough about me though, what about you?"

"Me?" Everett asked. "Oh, it's just me, my Mum, my Dad. We're not all that interesting."

"Sure you are," said Katie, leaning closer over the table. "I'm intrigued already."

"Well, we're rather religious."

"Oh?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Promise you won't judge?"

"Hey!" Katie said. "What did we just establish here huh? This is a no judgement zone, I promise you."

"We're Christians."

"Ah," said Katie as a smile escaped her lips. "Like my Aunty Mercedes,"

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah," Katie said. "She's a really strong believer… Wait, is that what you call it?"

Everett shrugged. "I don't think it matters."

"So what's it like?"

"Oh, we go to church every Sunday, we say grace before meals, that sort of thing."

"Should we have…"

Everett smiled. "No, it's ok. We can do it some other time I suppose, if you want to try it, but I usually just do it with my parents, and we don't tend to do it out in public. My parents aren't the types of people who fancy drawing attention to themselves."

"Oh, I see." Katie said. "I think my Dads are just the opposite. Singing out in the street, serenading each other out in public… Oh, and never, ever get between Daddy and his fashion…" Katie said, laughing.

"That sounds romantic actually." Everett admitted. "The serenading and the singing in the streets and stuff."

"Yeah, I always thought they were sort of like a fairytale.. Only, modernised a little."

"Modernised?"

"You never hear of two men in old fairytale stories do you?" Katie asked. "I wish there was, but…" she shrugged.

"It shouldn't matter who you love," Everett said.

"Thank you!" Katie said. "I'm glad someone agrees with me."

"So, if they're a fairytale, that'd make you their little princess."

"I suppose it would," Katie said, smiling.

* * *

"Oh! Look at the time! I've gotta get you home!" Everett said, standing up in a rush.

Katie couldn't help but burst out laughing as she gracefully rose to her feet.

"What?" Everett asked, glancing at her as he popped a fifty dollar note on the table- so they'd definitely be covered.

"Are you really that scared of my Dads?"

"Well, who knows what they'd do," Everett said, causing Katie to laugh even more.

"Hey! What happened to no judgement?"

"I'm not judging," said Katie seriously. "It's just funny, that's all. I mean, my Dads aren't all that scary. Quite the opposite if you ask me."

"It didn't seem that way to me," Everett said uncertainly. "Anyway, I told your Dad I'd have you back, and we do have school tomorrow…"

* * *

At the sight of Everett's car pulling up, Kurt and Blaine grabbed their books and made out as if they were reading when Katie came through the door.

"Hey sweetie," said Blaine, looking up at the sound of the door closing. "He got you home before nine. Good…" he muttered more to himself than anyone as he glanced at his watch.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Katie said quietly. "Wait, you two weren't sitting there staring out the window the entire time, were you?"

"What?" Blaine asked at the look his daughter gave him. "You're my little girl. Of course I'm going to wait for you." Katie started to laugh.

"I didn't just make a joke, did I?"

"No," Katie said, struggling to stifle the remaining laughter that was attempting to bubble through. "It's just, Everett thought you were scary. You sort of just proved him right if you were watching out the window the entire time."

"That's a father's job isn't it?" Blaine asked defensively. "Protecting his little girl?"

"Yeah," Katie said, smiling at him. "Just try not to scare him completely so he runs away, ok?"

"I'll try my best," Blaine said solemnly. "But no promises."

"Daddy?" Katie said, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"I'll keep him in line, don't worry Precious."


	4. Weekend

"Hey Beauty," Everett said, smiling as Katie came towards him.

"Hi Everett," she said, returning his smile. "Thanks for a great night last night."

"My pleasure, m'lady," he said, over dramatically bowing. "Anytime, Princess."

"Princess?" Katie repeated. "Beauty? What are all these sudden pet names Everett?"

"You don't like them?" he asked, eyes widening a little.

"No, it's not that, I just… You're the first person, apart from my Dads and my family to call me anything other than Katie."

"Ah," said Everett, his smile returned. Just as Katie opened her mouth to reply, the bell rang and she abruptly closed it again. Everett held out his arm. "Shall we, Beauty?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she said, linking her arm with his.

* * *

"There she is," Everett said brightly as Katie sat beside him for lunch. "Say, they're showing some pretty good looking movies at the cinema this weekend. Want to go?"

"Sounds good to me," Katie said, smiling. "Which movie?"

"Why don't you pick?"

"Are you sure?" Katie asked nervously, and he nodded, his deep brown eyes shimmering in the sun, almost as bright as his soft smile.

"Ok, I'll have a look," she said.

* * *

"What do you want to do for the weekend Sweetie?" Kurt asked. "Any ideas?"

"Everett asked me to the movies," Katie said.

"Oh, did he now?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Is it ok if I go?" she asked.

"Of course you can Katie," Kurt said with a smile. "Who am I to deny you fun?"

"And, as it happens," said Blaine. "Your father and I were thinking we might go."

"We were?" Kurt asked in a little bit of a gasp, looking up at him.

"Surprise!" said Blaine, throwing his arms to either side as a large grin erupted on his lips that made both Kurt and Katie laugh.

"So you can meet Everett there," Kurt said. "Which movie were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if he needs action so he doesn't fall asleep or if he's like you and Dad and doesn't really fall asleep in movies."

"Maybe go with a mix, just to be safe. Hey, what about Divergent?" he asked, pointing to it on the movie timetable. "I heard that was a good one."

"Good idea, thanks Daddy."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hey you," Katie said with a knowing smile, approaching her friend who stood just outside the cinema.

"Have fun you two," Kurt said cheerily as he and Blaine headed inside to buy tickets.

"You too," Katie called after them, smiling.

"What are they seeing?" Everett asked.

"Another romantic flick I'd say," Katie said, "knowing them. They didn't actually tell me, but then again, I didn't ask either," she said.

"What about us?" Everett asked as they headed to the ticket counter. "What are we seeing?"

"I thought Divergent might be good," said Katie. "It's this what if end of the world one."

Everett shrugged. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Was it enough action for you?" Katie asked as they left the cinema.

"Yup. I don't know how any one could have gone to sleep in that movie. Except for maybe that scene where the guy takes his shirt off…" he said, making Katie laugh.

"I think my Dads have got another half hour or so in their movie," she said. "Do you want to go get a coffee or something?"

"Sure," said Everett, smiling. "I know this nice little place down the street. Do you want to check it out?"

"Lead the way."


	5. Charming

"Are you going to be alright Katie?" Everett asked, leaning across the front seats of his car to talk to her through the window.

"I'll be fine, my Dads usually wait up," said Katie, flashing him a smile. "Thanks for a fun night."

"Thanks for helping out."

"Anytime," said Katie. "But I… I'd better get going…"

"I'll wait here till you get to the door," he said sweetly. "Make sure you get in safe."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and started up the path to her family's front door. On the doorstep, she turned back and gave Everett a little wave. Smiling, he waved back before slowly driving away up the street.

* * *

"I'm ho…" Katie started to call as she walked in, stopping at the sight of her fathers. A soft smile formed on her lips as she approached the pair, lying on the lounge together, both having fallen asleep who knows how long ago. As quietly as she could, Katie crept to get a blanket and gently lay it over the two of them, kissing both of their foreheads before heading off to bed herself.

* * *

"Morning sleepyheads," Katie said in a whisper as she set two steaming mugs down on the coffee table.

"Wha…" Kurt said, his eyes blinking open as he shot straight up into a sitting position. "Katie?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" said Katie, her voice urgent though soft as not to wake her Dad. She set a firm hand against Kurt's chest. "It's ok, Daddy, it's ok. I'm here."

Kurt blinked several times before his blue eyes locked onto his daughter's. "Let's let your Dad sleep a little while longer shall we?" he asked, edging to the end of the lounge and slowly rising to his feet. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen, snatching his mug from the table on the way. "Come on honey. I want to hear all about last night!"

"Daddy! You're just like a kid on Christmas!" Katie said, laughing as they sat at the kitchen table.

"You know me honey," he said, giving her a gentle, playful nudge. "So, how was it? How'd the baby sitting go?"

"Good," Katie said after a while. "I think Everett felt lucky I was there though," she said, laughing at the memory.

"Oh?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"We were baby sitting a little three year old girl from the church he goes to," said Katie. "She loves princesses, and to his credit, Everett's studied up a little, but she wanted a 'real' princess, which resulted in my dressing up and playing one. Complete with dressing her up and then a tea party with the tree of us and Everett playing Prince Charming."

Kurt laughed. "He always seemed quite charming, that Everett," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh but he is. He's so sweet and kind, and…It's like it's too good to be true," said Katie, trailing off as she allowed her head to fall into her cupped palms.

"I thought there might've been something going on," said Blaine and Katie and Kurt looked up, laughing at the sight of him.

"What?" he asked defensively. "What's so funny?"

"Dad, you can tell you haven't done your gel yet," Katie said honestly.

"But it's cute," said Kurt with a small smile. "Come here, let me fix it up a little." Blaine came forward and kissed Kurt's cheek as he quickly combed the black hair with his hand.

"That's a little better," said Katie. "But you still need the gel."

"Gel is my best friend," Blaine said with a playful smile.

"Hey!" Kurt said.

"You're my love, my one and only love" said Blaine, backtracking to kiss Kurt's lips. "Isn't that better?"

"Oi!" said Katie, unable to resist the chance to join in on the playfulness.

"And you my darling," said Blaine, hugging her from behind and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "are my little princess, and you always will be. I love you," he said. "Both of you, now and forever."

* * *

"Daddy," said Katie, leaning in the doorway of his office.

"Yeah Princess?" Kurt asked, looking up from his computer at her. "I meant to ask you something before, but Dad came in and then I got distracted and I forgot."

"What is it sweetie?" Kurt asked moving over to the lounge along the opposite wall and motioning for her to join him, which she did.

"What should I do?" she asked quietly.

"About what?"

"Everett," said Katie. "I mean… I want to tell him, but…"

"Sweetie, why wouldn't you?" Kurt asked. "You should Katie, if that's what you want. Besides, isn't it better to have our feelings out in the open rather than hiding them away?"

"I suppose so. You know what, I'll do it," she said, getting up and starting to leave. But she paused at the doorway and looked back at him. "Thanks Daddy."

"Anytime Princess," he said, smiling at her.


	6. 6 Too Good To Be True

"Hey princess," said Everett, smiling as Katie closed her locker door and saw him. "You did pretty good last night. Thanks for your help. I don't think I could have done it without you."

She shrugged. "You made a pretty good Charming," she said, smiling. "Hey, Everett, um…"

"Something you wanted to tell me?" Everett asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am intrigued. You have my full attention," he said, making her laugh and thereby easing the tension.

"Um, Everett. I really, really like you. I mean, as more than friends and I think that I…" she stopped as Everett opened his mouth.

"Katie, I.. I. Uh… I'm gay."

"What?" she asked in a whisper, her face falling.

"I'm gay Katie," he said, his eyes sad as they held her gaze. There were a few moments of silence between them before Katie turned and ran away.

"No! Katie wait! Please! I…" Everett said, shouting after her, but his expression dropped when it became clear she wasn't going to return. "I'm sorry," he said in a whisper to the ground.

* * *

A mixture of sympathy and concern flooded Kurt's face as his daughter ran past him crying on the way to her bedroom.

"Katie?" Blaine called in a whisper after her. "Katie?" he asked again in her doorway. "Oh sweetie, come here." Blaine slipped onto her bed and took his daughter in his arms, simply holding her as she cried and waiting till she was ready to talk, all the while a quiet anger building inside of him toward whoever had done something to make her this way.

Kurt smiled from the doorway as he saw Blaine holding their daughter as she clung to him, still crying on his shoulder. "It's alright, I've got her," Kurt said, taking Katie in his own arms as Blaine rose and slipped from the room.

"Daddy?" Katie asked in a tear streaked voice. "Daddy, when it all seems to good to be true, does that mean that it always is?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know Baby," said Kurt. "I don't like to think so, but I don't know." Kurt held her, simply closing his eyes and rocking them both gently until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey precious girl," Mercedes said as she slipped onto the bed beside Katie's sleeping form and started to stroke her hair.

"Aunty Mercedes," Katie asked in surprise, sitting up beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Daddy called me," Mercedes answered simply. "I hear you've got something going on. Do you want to tell me?"

"It's awful," said Katie, almost beginning to cry again. "I thought he liked me too, but then it turned out he was…"

"Gay?" Mercedes offered.

"How did you know?" Katie asked, meeting her eyes.

"Because I went through the same thing in high school."

"What?" Katie asked, blinking.

"Didn't your Daddy ever tell you?" Mercedes asked. "No, I guess he didn't. Anyway, when we were in our first or second year of high school, we started hanging out and I ended up developing a little crush."

"Really?" Katie asked breathlessly. "On Daddy?"

"Yep," Mercedes said, blushing a little. "I hadn't realised he was gay see, and he's a pretty wonderful person. How couldn't you fall for him?"

"I suppose," Katie said, her insides cringing a little at talking about her father that way

"But the main thing is, we're friends now," Mercedes continued.

"So what are you saying, Aunty Mercedes?"

"Well, I guess, your Daddy didn't like me in that way, and it was hard for me for a while, getting over that, but then we were friends."

"So you think Everett and I could still be friends?" Katie asked hopefully.

"It might take some time, but yes, I don't see any reason why not."

"So there's still hope," Katie said.

"Especially seeing as he felt comfortable enough to be open and honest with you about it, like your Daddy was with me."


	7. 7 Still Friends

After his admission, Everett had decided to leave it up to Katie to come to him. He had known it would be hard for her to take, it had been hard for him to admit, but he hadn't even guessed at how she'd felt and that must have only made it worse…

"Katie?" Everett said breathlessly at the sight of her behind his locker. He blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, she was still there.

"Hi Everett," Katie said, her small, weak smile as soft and sweet as he'd remembered it to be. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for a while, but after you said what you did, it took some time for me to…" Everett waited patiently for his friend… was she still he friend? To find the words. "It took some time for me to get my head around it."

"I'm sorry too," Everett said when he was confident she wasn't going to say any more. "I'm sorry if I ever led you on or made you think that there could be something between us. I'm so sorry Katie. You're a beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky to have you, but..."

"It's ok," said Katie. "I'll find him one day."

"Katie," said Everett after a long silence between them. "Katie are we… I mean, can we still be friends?"

"Sure," she said. "And you know, thanks for opening up to me like you did. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to do that."

"About that?" said Everett. "Katie, do you think we could keep this between us? I trust you, but I don't think I want everyone else knowing…"

She nodded after a pause. "I can understand that, and when you're ready, I'll be right next to you, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks Katie, I appreciate it."

"Everett?" she called as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to face her.

"I'm sure my Dads would be happy to talk if you wanted. I can't exactly say I've been there, but they have."

"I… I don't think I'm ready just yet," he admitted in a whisper. "I'm only just coming to terms with it myself, it's all new. But when I am, ready, I might just take you up on that."

* * *

"I talked to him," Katie said quietly as she slipped onto the lounge beside her father.

"Who? Everett?" Kurt asked, and she nodded. "How'd it go?"

"Good, I guess. I mean, we're still friends. But those feelings are still there… It's sort of hard."

"They might be there a while Sweetie," said Kurt. "But it's like your Aunty Mercedes said, you get over it eventually."

"I suppose," Katie said uncertainly.

"Oh don't you worry honey. There'll be a guy one day who'll sweep you right off your feet and then you'll be head over heels for him instead."

"You think so?" Katie asked quietly.

"How could anyone not with a girl like you?" Kurt asked, making his daughter's cheeks colour sightly. "But I am happy for you that you can still be friends."

"So am I," Katie said. "Everett's a really good friend and I'd hate to lose the friendship we do have."

"Stop worrying about it Sweetie," Kurt said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Because you're still friends. It'll be ok."


	8. 8 Favour

"Aunty Mercedes, can I ask you something?" Katie asked on the phone a few weeks later.

"Sure precious. What is it?"

"After he told you the truth, did Daddy ever… Did he ever ask you to be fake?"

"Fake?" Mercedes asked.

"Pretend to be his girlfriend so people wouldn't guess."

"Sweetie, your father was out and proud. They both were. Why do you.."

"I don't know what I got myself into Aunty Mercedes," Katie said, near tears now.

"Hey, it's alright. Why don't I pick you up from school this afternoon and we can go talk about it?" Mercedes asked and Katie nodded gratefully before realising her aunty couldn't see her.

"Ok," she answered weakly. "But what about my Dads? One of them usually…"

"Don't you worry gorgeous girl," said Mercedes. "Ill ring your Dads. You just focus on the rest of your classes ok?"

"Alright."

* * *

"I don't know what I got myself into Aunty Mercedes!" Katie said, shaking her head as it lay in her cupped hands.

"What happened?"

"Everett asked for a favour."

"A favour?" Mercedes repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of favour?"

"He asked me to be his fake girlfriend so that it would throw everyone off the trail of guessing."

"Ok," Mercedes said slowly.

"I'm so stupid! Please tell me it's not that bad Aunty Mercedes."

"You know what?" Mercedes asked, and Katie slowly looked up to meet her eyes. "I think I would have done the same thing if your Daddy had asked me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mercedes said. "Even though I'd gotten over my little crush, I still loved him in a different way. He's my best friend. I would have done anything for him. I still would. Sweetie, it makes sense why you did it."

"I know, but it feels wrong now. I'm supposed to be getting over the crush. This is just fuelling it."

"That's definitely not good."

"I just don't know how to get out of it," Katie said in a whisper.

"Why don't you try being honest?" Mercedes suggested. "Tell him what's going on."

"I guess it can't hurt," Katie said, shrugging. "I'll give it a try."

"Good," Mercedes said, the smile on her lips widening. "Let me know how it goes ok?"

* * *

"Everett, I think we need to talk," Katie said bluntly.

"Ok," said Everett slowly.

"Do you think we could go somewhere…" Katie trailed off, thinking. "I don't know. Somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure," Everett said, beginning to follow his friend as she led the way.

"Everett, when I agreed to do you a favour, I was a little blinded by the crush I still had on you," Katie started when they were tucked away in a corner, safe from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry. Now that I look back, I realise it was unfair to ask what I did of you, and I'm sorry I did."

"It's ok, I can understand why you asked me to, and I did agree, but I can't do it anymore. It's not good for me, so it needs to stop," Katie said. "I'll still be your friend, but I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend anymore."

"Ok," he said. "Again, I'm sorry I asked you."

"I forgive you, everybody makes mistakes. But Everett, I think it's time you were honest."

"I can't… I can't tell the people at school. I don't even want to imagine what they'd do to me if they knew!" Everett said quickly, his panic levels speedily rising.

"That's not what I mean Everett," Katie said calmly. "I… I meant your parents."

"They're just as bad!" Everett said. "If not worse! Have you seen what religion thinks of gay people?"

"Everett," Katie said, touching his arm. "Everett, you have to tell them eventually. Would you rather tell them yourself or have them find out? Which would be worse?"

Everett's shoulders slumped. "I guess you're right."

"I could be with you if you wanted, you know, when you tell them."

"You would do that?" he asked quietly, slowly looking up to meet her eyes.

"You're still my friend Everett," Katie said. "Of course I would do that for you."


	9. 9 Truth

"Hello!" said Everett's mother as she greeted them at the door. "Oh David! He's brought home a girl! Thank heavens! We were getting so worried!" his mother rattled on as she ushered them inside.

Katie shot Everett a sideways glance as they followed his mother. Catching her eye, he shrugged.

* * *

When a fair amount of time had passed without Everett bringing up the topic, Katie gave him a gentle nudge.

"Is there something you want to tell us son?" his father asked, peering across the table at him.

"Y.. Yeah. Actually, there is," Everett said.

"Well? What is it?" his mother asked excitedly. "You're not going to leave us hanging are you?"

"Mum, Dad, I'm… I'm gay."

'So much for the calm, perfect family,' Katie thought. The moment Everett had finished speaking, his mother burst into tears and his father was standing up so quick that if you'd blinked you would have missed it completely.

"Look! Look at the state your mother is in!" Everett's father roared.

"But you brought a girl home!" said his mother in a whisper, looking timidly up at him, and glancing briefly at Katie sitting beside him.

"Katie…" Everett said. "Katie's a friend." At that, she burst into tears again.

"My baby! My sweet, precious baby boy!"

* * *

"Can't you turn it off?" his father snapped later that night when Katie had left.

"It doesn't exactly work like that Dad…" Everett said.

"I will not have this in my house. Unless you choose to work on this, and correct the error…"

"It's not something that can be fixed.." Everett said.

"Get out!" his father yelled. "I will not have a gay for a son!"

Everett did everything he could to hold back the tears as he ran to his room and packed a bag.

"Out!" His father yelled at him as he made for the front door. "Out! Out! Out! And don't come back!" he yelled before shutting the door.

"Unless you decide to change of course!" Everett only just heard his mother's nervous plea before the door was closed on him. Everett glanced back, one last time at the door to the house he'd grown up in. The only house, and family he'd ever known. As he turned to look at the dark street before him, Everett took a deep breath and headed for the car.

"What am I going to do?" Everett asked through sobs as he stared up at the starry sky above. "Where am I going to go?"


	10. 10 You've Got Us

"I'll get it," Blaine sighed, getting up from the lounge at the sound of the doorbell.

"Everett?" he asked in surprise when he opened the door to reveal the young boy, red faced with tear stained cheeks. "Everett what happened?"

"I told the truth," Everett managed.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Oh, I think you'd better come in, come on," he said, slipping an arm around the boy and leading him inside.

* * *

"Everett?" Kurt asked, looking up from his book, then setting it down completely at the expression on his face. "What are you doing here so late?"

"My parents, they kicked me out."

"Why would they do that?" Kurt asked. "You're a lovely boy."

"Thank you Mr Anderson," Everett said weakly.

"Come on, tell us what happened," Blaine said gently. "Why would your parents kick you out of home?"

"Because I told them the truth," Everett said.

"What tr…" Kurt started to ask before realising. "Oh. They kicked you out for being gay?" he asked instead.

Weakly, Everett nodded. "They're really religious. And the church doesn't exactly approve of… so when they found they had one in their own home…"

"Oh, I see," Kurt said, nodding.

"Katie said you two were.. I didn't know where else to go," he said, bursting into tears.

"Hey now, it's alright. It's ok," said Blaine softly, rubbing his back. As Everett continued to cry, Blaine didn't know what else to do, and started to sing softly as he held him, Kurt soon joining in.

_you love, who you love _

_who you love _

_you love, who you love _

_who you love _

_My guy, he ain't the one that I saw coming _

_And sometimes, I don't know which way to go _

_And I tried to run before _

_But I'm not running anymore _

_Cause I've fought hard enough against it to know _

_That you love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_You love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_You love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming _

_Who you're dreaming of _

_If it's who you love _

_Then it's who you love _

_My guy, he ain't the one that I saw coming _

_And some have said that his heart's too hot to hold_

_And it takes a little time _

_But you should see him when he shines _

_Cause you never wanna let that feeling go _

_When you love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_You love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_Yeah, you love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming _

_Who you're dreaming of _

_If it's who you love _

_Then it's who you love _

_Oh, you love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_You love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_You love, who you love _

_Who you love _

_Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming _

_Who you're dreaming of _

_If it's who you love _

_Then it's who you love _

_It's who you love _

_Who you love _

_Who you love _

_Who you love _

_You're the one I love _

By song's end, Everett had calmed down considerably and Blaine and Kurt took a seat on the lounge either side of him. "You can stay here Everett," Kurt said. "At least for tonight. Do you think we could talk about it more in the morning?"

"Of course. Thank you. I really appreciate it. I can't…"

"It's alright, you've got us now," Blaine said, silencing him. "Come on, we'll get you set up in the guest room. It's right in between Katie's and ours."

* * *

"Everett?" Katie asked in a gasp at the sight of her friend sitting at their kitchen table when she came downstairs the next morning. "Everett, what are you doing here?" At the look in his eyes when they met hers, she had her answer. "Oh. It didn't go very well did it?" He shook his head.

"Daddy," Katie said, looking up at her father. "Can he stay with us? Please?"

"He already is," Blaine answered with a smile.

"What?"

"He came last night," said Kurt. "We couldn't possibly turn him away, could we? Especially when he's your best friend."

"Oh thank you!" Katie said, a smile wide on her lips as she went flying at her fathers, engulfing them in a hug.

"Anything for you Sweetie," Kurt said, kissing her head. "You too Everett," he said, looking up at him across the table. "Anything you need. Never be afraid to come talk to Blaine or me ok?"

"Thank you Mr Anderson," Everett said, offering him a small smile.

"I think it should be Kurt," he said. "Call me Kurt ok?"

"And I'm Blaine," said his husband, smiling back at Everett.

"Thank you. All of you. For everything."

"It's our pleasure," Kurt said, smiling.

"We're always happy to help," Blaine said.

"Besides, you need someone on your side," Katie said, "So you've got us. We'll be on your side."


End file.
